


No saints (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Brothertian Moguanshan sin lust want temptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian and Mo Guanshan are together in a AU where they sleep together where they shouldn't. In a place where sinners come for rehabilitation... But this time, He Tian gave into a temptation coming in the form of a red haired, smart mouthed boy that pushes all his right buttons.
Relationships: TianShan
Kudos: 62





	No saints (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Mo arched up. His hands grabbed the sheets tightly. Teeth grinding together from making a sound. 

Sweat coated his skin. His eyes shut tightly. Heart pounding. Breath coming out in stutters. 

And He Tian chuckled. 

He had a sharp grin on his lips as he dragged his hands down the boy's pale flesh. Loving the feel of the flesh flexing beneath his fingers. Knowing Mo Guanshan was sensitive to the touch. Quite so. And the bastard that he was, was going to tease the fuck out of the red head.

He's been eyeing the new addition to the church ever since he joined. 

The red head tempted He Tian from the moment he stepped into the church. Every little thing about the carrot top tempted him. But his mouth, his mouth triggered He Tian's inner demon. He couldn't resist wanting to baptise the red head in his own demented way. 

He was suppose to help lead the flock of God as he was a Brother.

But no, instead he led astray this one sheep. Just this one. Something he never done before. He was sinning.

And it never felt so good.

Mo knew what he got himself in when he let Brother Tian lead him to a private room. Ever since he came to this place... Ever since meeting the raven haired male... 

He couldn't understand why he enjoyed this so much when he came here for cleansing. But every time he met up with the male, he couldn't wait for the next meeting when it was over.

The whole thing was wrong. But he guessed that was what made this feel so right? He didn't know. All he knew was, nobody ever made him feel like this. Pushed him until he couldn't help but crack.

Guanshan gasped when he felt a warm wet mouth below. His legs spreading.

Maybe it was because they could get caught? The thrill of being caught made this so worth it. Made the tension build. Made them desperate.

His hips were held pinned to the bed as he squirmed. He wanted to move. But couldn't. He was addicted to the control the raven instilled on him. His moans are the only thing he could hear in the room.

"Please-"

He was released with a wet pop and he was so close too! "Patience Little Mo." Was whispered in his ear and he groaned. Impatiently. 

"Please. Just- Please!" He pleaded. Locking eyes with lust blown grey eyes that looked black in the dark room. 

"You know I can't resist when you beg so nicely." He Tian told him with a dark smile. A shiver raced down Mo Guanshan's spine. He watched the raven shed his clothes quickly before climbing back on the bed. His naked skin meeting the red head's. A sigh of contentment left both their lips, which met a second later.

"You ready?" He Tian asked him. Mo nodded. He Tian tsked at him. "Yes Brother Tian." Mo whispered with a blushing face. Saying those words out loud ways made him feel wanton.

But He Tian smiled satisfied. And settled between the red head's legs. He kissed alongside the collarbones of Mo Guanshan, marking the skin. Waiting until the red head completely relaxed in his grip before aligning himself...

Then snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside the red head that arched and screamed out, reaching out and holding onto him for dear life.

Heaven never felt so close before. Even as Hell lapped at their heels as the heat built in the room.


End file.
